Noirceur
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Dans un monde remplie de noirceur, les ténèbres m'engloutissent, m'avalent, me dévorent. Je me trouve au cœur de l'obscurité... Qu'une personne entende mon appel de détresse ! Je veux voir le soleil et quitter ce lieu maudit ! [Drabble pré-slash yaoi ]


**_Noirceur_**

* * *

.

* * *

**Musique :** 'Get Lucky 'de **Daft Punk - '**Smalltown Boy' de **Bronski Beat - '**College Boy' d'**Indochine** et 'Radioactive' d'**Imagine Dragon.**

**Remerciement :** A tous ceux qui aiment lire, écouter de la musique et regarder des doujins, plus particulièrement ceux qui les traduisent ! Par ailleurs en ce moment, je suis à fond sur le couple AoKaga grâce à plusieurs blogs et images trouvés sur le net (mini coup de pub pour ce fandom en pleine expansion)

**Note :** Toujours dans une période de bonheur, j'écris des fictions tristes à en pleurer. Suis-je réellement normal ? *rire* Cependant, je trouve ma fin très très guimauve alors que ce n'est pas mon style. Bizarre, bizarre...

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma paisible vie remplie de rebondissement. Allez bonne lecture ! (^o^)/

* * *

.

.

* * *

Noir... Il fait noir dans ce lieu. Qu'importe où se pose mon regard, tout n'est que ténèbres. Même pas un faisceau de lumière entraperçu. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'es pas vu le jour. Il n'y a que noirceur, néant et moi.

La solitude me fait toujours autant peur, de même que cet horrible silence que j'ai essayer mainte fois de briser à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je n'aurai jamais dû écouter _cet homme_ et son discours enjôleur sur la création du chaos et l'apparition d'un nouveau monde avec mon aide. Lorsque l'on connaît toute les horreurs du monde et que l'on est détruit de l'intérieur, ce doux poison s'insinue facilement dans les veines. Puis tel un papillon vers la lumière, on est attiré par l'idée, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes.

C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Hypnotisé par cet éclat céleste, je suis tombé dans l'obscurité.

Sérieusement, le noir commence à me taper sur le système nerveux. Je ne vois rien ici ! Sortir, sortir d'où je suis. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Je ne veux pas finir mon existence loin de tout, loin du soleil ! Ensuite j'éliminerai _cette personne_ pour son affront. Mais pour cela je dois partir hors de cette noirceur qui m'enveloppe.

Oh ! Quelque chose m'éblouis. De la lumière ?! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'en avait pas vu. A force j'en ait oublier à quoi cela ressemblait. Je remarque grâce à l'éclairage que je suis dans une pièce fermé avec un arbre au centre. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Peut-être bien, sinon c'est que je suis devenu officiellement fou ou que je suis mort. Cet endroit est un véritable paradis contrairement à avant.

Heureux je me repose un peu sur une branche de l'arbre et contemple les rayon de lumière jusqu'à qu'une porte caché s'ouvre.

Un jeune homme blond comme le soleil et aux yeux couleur ciel entre. Vêtu de vert, est-ce un lutin ou un elfe ? Non, il a l'air plutôt d'un ange. Mon ange qui vient chasser mes pensées noir et me sauver. Mon ange à moi, s'il te plaît ne me quitte jamais. Emmène moi loin d'ici, ramène moi avec toi dans ton village où la lumière règne. Ne m'abandonne pas dans cette pièce. Pas après que je t'es vu.

Sans contrôler mon corps, je saute de ma branche et l'enlace contre moi. Mon cœur bat vite dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser en mille morceau. Je sens tendre dans mes bras mon bel ange, il doit être surpris par mon geste ou bien ma présence. Qu'importe, tant qu'il ne disparaît pas ni ne fuit loin de moi.

**-Sauve moi du noir, mon ange de lumière. Où que tu iras, je te suivrais car tu viens de me montrer que tu chasses la noirceur caché au fond des cœurs. Laisse moi rester avec toi toute ma vie.** Murmurais-je dans son oreille d'une voix brisé par mes cordes vocales malmenés auparavant.

**-D'accord. Mon nom est Link et toi ?** Me répond-t-il accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

Dark. Je m'appelle Dark et je viens enfin de quitter les ténèbres qui m'avalaient grâce à un ange au sourire éclatant et à son pouvoir magique. Celui de l'amour.

Fin


End file.
